


宽松世代情人

by homozygote



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homozygote/pseuds/homozygote
Summary: 停车





	宽松世代情人

跟在lof上post的那版稍有不同，因为那版我没保存。  
有明确悠昀悠性爱，先有不是很露骨的悠昀描写，再有不是很露骨的昀悠描写。

 

“美，即是表达。

“表达是美向外辐射的形式，不被阐述的美、不被表达的美、不被接收的美是无意义的。如同在深海活动的鱼群形貌丑陋，美在被观赏之前是不存在的。

“这世界上没有什么‘未被发掘的美’，美诞生在它被发掘的一瞬。玉在没摔开之前只是顽石，珍珠在未现世之前只是砂砾，钻石的光泽起始于它得见天日的一瞬——”

 

董思成抽签抽中，被指派去参加一场艺术讲座，他一个人在名册上签五个人的名字，五张传单已经扔了，包里揣着要带回去的五瓶小矿泉水。

演讲者在讲台上高谈阔论，董思成在底下昏昏欲睡。他身边四个座位都是空的，前后也是一片断壁残垣式的人头，相较礼堂左边大片满满的的座位，显得非常寒碜。这是一台关于美术的讲座，左翼跟中间划给美院，右边是音乐舞蹈戏剧电影这些不大相关的专业，每个班随意抽调些人，各个偷工减料、代人签到、神游九州。

困意是一种流行性绝症，董思成不能免俗。中本悠太蹿过来的时候，他正准备化蝶，猛然一惊醒，听到台上一句：孤芳自赏是个悖论，一切只能自赏的美，都是虚假的。然后才清眼前这个人——染着暗红色的头发，有点油，几簇几簇地耷在头顶，像泡过什么粘稠的果酱或糖稀。

 

那边没位置了，我可以坐在这里吗？

 

他的口音有些囫囵，董思成愣愣地点头，他便朝他一笑，一双很大的眼睛眯成半月，不显年龄的眼角挤出两道眼纹。人们管眼角的纹路叫鱼尾纹，董思成原先不觉得，这人的眼睛却真像两条游鱼，尾巴摆一摆就要游走了，活灵活现。

于是人坐下了，董思成反正已经被吓醒，就忍不住多瞧了两眼。这人不笑了，眼睛便被撑得很开，戴扩直径的美瞳，黑色的底纹里有紫色的亮粉，跟镶了两颗星河浩瀚的玻璃珠似的，跟着讲台上的激光笔转，像太阳系的星云在银河里转。

 

台上的人正讲到美就是表达，美就是诉说。

 

或许是董思成盯人盯得太显眼了，中本悠太眼睛那么大，余光的空间也理应比别人大些，这时候转过头来问董思成，你觉得对吗？

 

忽然间四目相对，中本悠太没被吓到，倒是董思成被吓得不清，支支吾吾地应了。

 

中本悠太一歪头说是吗？他又笑一下，其实我没太听懂，你觉得对的话就对吧。

这话结论实在来得莫名其妙。董思成也没太听懂——他根本就没太听——却说我觉得有道理。

 

事实上，董思成只听到一些美和表达的只言片语，但此时此刻他心想：如果说美就是表达的，那美的东西自身，一定是无时不刻在对外倾诉，无时不刻在说话的。像这个人的眼睛，总像是含情脉脉的、想对你说些什么似的。

事实上我们萍水相逢，他能对我说什么呢？

 

那时他们萍水相逢，董思成第一次知道这个说话有些囫囵口音的，说话总是看人眼睛的，总像是要剖白些什么的人，叫中本悠太，日本留学生，学的是艺术设计。

而半个月后，中本悠太在屋顶上向董思成表白，董思成答应了。

 

那是中本悠太找到的地方，在高速发展的现代化城市里一片孤岛似的旧城，通向房顶的锁摇摇欲坠地挂着，锈得发脆。中本悠太说他常到这边来，只要把门虚虚地挂回去，没人会想着试一试这锁是不是坏的。

 

可你会。

中本悠太便冲他一笑。

 

足以叫人摔得粉身碎骨的屋顶没有护栏，错综复杂的巷道结构把空气的流动割得很碎，这里或许正当风口，有时刮很大的风，让人疑心不抓住些什么便会掉下去。旧城的房子未经规划，勾心斗角，总是显得很混乱，却又很安静，城市将这里抛下了，时间的流动在此处有种近乎蛮荒的孤独。

董思成抓着中本悠太，中本悠太稳稳当当地站在边缘，因为姿态太过于意气风发，没人会误认为他想轻生。他说，这里有点像蛮荒的日本。时间一面飞速游走，一面停滞不前，谁都发现了，但谁都不说。他讲，在日本，说话是不礼貌的。仿佛有巨大的不安将人分开了，所有人自顾自地生活。

他说这一大段话，是挺有哲理的。董思成搞不懂是他中文不好才能说出模棱两可的句子，还是本身想要表达的就是这些。

中本悠太不说了，他看到董思成脖子上挂了相机，便要来看，两个人坐在背光的地方，一张张地翻过去。

 

董思成不是什么摄影爱好者，只在旅游或者出去玩的时候随便拍点什么。他拍照既没技术也没理论，喜欢什么拍什么。会因为喜欢玻璃里自己的影子，拍下橱窗里凌乱的商品，跟店员疑惑的眼神。因为取景取得杂乱无章，让人也搞不清他究竟喜欢什么、想拍什么。

 

董思成问艺术设计系的中本悠太：好看吗？

中本悠太斩钉截铁地说：不好。

 

这人居然连句客套话都不讲，都说日本人最有礼貌，中本悠太怕是个假日本人。

 

你说怎样才好看？

 

中本悠太看着他，很为难的样子。他的眼睛很会讲话，此时此刻讲的是：你想得也太简单了，三言两语怎么说得清楚。

 

董思成想了想，说：你拍的话，你会怎么拍？

我肯定不会拍这些，相机如果有意识，肯定也不想拍这些。

那你拍什么？

拍你？中本悠太笑道，要么拍我吧，它肯定想，多么稀罕的人啊，再不拍就没有了。

董思成有种冲动，他问：你会没有吗？

 

中本悠太放下相机，把董思成的手抓起来，在自己的眼前摆了个相机的样子。逗小孩似的，发出一声咔嚓的快门声。

 

你已经把我拍下来啦，我活在你的眼睛里，不会没有了。

 

他说着，又举起董思成货真价实的相机，镜头很近地对焦到董思成脸上，说：我也把你拍下来。相机的闪光灯没关，近在咫尺的距离，把董思成的眼睛闪了一下，天地白茫茫的。董思成慌张地向后躲，几乎要流泪了，中本悠太拉住他，半搂半抱地把董思成的眼睛按到他的肩膀上，说对不起、对不起，你没事吧。

 

我瞎了。

winko可不能瞎啊。中本悠太说，你瞎了，你眼中的我就死了。

 

他说这话分不清是认真的还是玩笑。董思成觉得好笑，埋在他肩膀上边流泪边笑出声来，中本悠太又跟哄小孩似的拍拍他的背，在他耳边讲，我们在一起好不好。董思成眼睛发涩，就这么轻易地说了好。

 

# 

 

相熟的学姐说中本悠太是个出名的情种，关于他滥交的事迹很多，其中一半是别人加的料，也有一半是真的。中本悠太搞摄影，旅游，画画，玩音乐，一颗心停不下来似的，追求新鲜、刺激跟愉悦。他前前后后有好几个男女朋友，各个都轰轰烈烈。他不花心，不算什么渣男，他爱过的人都和平分手，他总是在爱。

去爱一个人在他身上像是一件轻易的事。

 

中本悠太是宽松世代享乐主义的嫡生子，他不怕被欺骗、不怕受伤，可以付错真心，只要这情爱中有过片刻的欢愉。

学姐跟董思成讲，可你不一样，这是你的初恋吧，你不要被他伤了心。

那是他的初恋，也是他的初吻。但中本悠太很珍重地待他，亲吻他的嘴唇，像供奉一座神像。所以他顺从地低下头，回应中本悠太的索求，任由他将人间声色覆盖在他身上。

 

小长假的时候他们去泡温泉。跟日本的感觉很不一样，中本悠太说。他端着饮料穿着浴袍跟董思成并排躺在沙滩椅上，董思成没有穿浴衣的习惯，穿了一条泳裤，问他那这里好不好？中本悠太的手拂过他的胸口说好，挺好。

酒店是中本悠太订的，双床标准间。董思成在傍晚泡露天温泉，灯光昏暗陆离。他不像中本悠太深谙温泉的道理，被热气蒸乏了，泡得晕乎乎的。从水里站起来，在圆滚滚的青石台阶上一踉跄，冷风吹得他打抖，中本悠太拿浴巾把他裹住了。

中本悠太怕他摔了，一路牵他回到酒店的住房，指腹被水泡得皱白皱白的。董思成没什么力气，浑浑噩噩地被拖着走，捏他的手指玩，不知怎么的，觉得十分好玩。中本悠太把他推到床上躺着，空调调高了几度，说我去烧点水。

董思成捏着他的手不放他走，他又哄人般地拍一拍他的头，说乖啦，你要喝点水。

董思成迷迷蒙蒙地看他，眼睛半睁不睁，眯成一条狭长的弧。他的皮肤被泡得很白很透，脸却是被热气蒸出来的绯红色，像中本悠太家的石膏像被抹了两笔殷红的颜料，带着突兀的烟火气。

他眯着眼看中本悠太，浴巾散开了，灯光下的皮肤竖着细小的汗毛。

中本悠太的眼睛沉了沉，他低下头问，你愿意吗？

董思成从来不会不愿意。

 

这个吻算不算得上水到渠成不好说，但灯光穿过中本悠太投下来，确实好似有他陪中本悠太看的几部文艺电影的影子。中本悠太看向董思成，摘了美瞳的眼仁乌黑，眼睛里有野蛮的欲念，像一场大火，也像一场大火把天地烧尽了，余烬是荒凉的。

董思成被火种殃及，中本悠太视线落到的地方都在灼烧，一种陌生而冷酷的疼让他闭上眼。中本悠太见了，便温柔地把他翻过去，叫他别看。

中本悠太描摹他的轮廓，那一双泡皱了的手摸他的背，董思成也像可以挤出水来似的，线条柔软而滚烫。他稍微偏瘦，背后有几块骨骼很嶙峋，但被皮肤软软地裹着，摸上去也很圆润，整个脊背不伤人，只是跌宕，有些不会绊倒人的坎坷。

他生得很温柔、很平顺，颈背犹如一张洁白的熟宣，中本悠太顺顺利利地从脖颈亲到尾椎，董思成腰肢的末尾有个窝，如同一个装水的凼。

中本悠太问他怕不怕。董思成不怕，只是很陌生，他用一种安静而轻松的方式承受中本悠太进入他。他感觉中本悠太在发抖，于是向后探过去，想摸中本悠太的背，却被中本悠太抓住了，拘在身边。中本悠太从后面抱他，头去够他的耳垂，这一下埋得很深，董思成猛一仰头，被中本悠太咬住了耳朵。

 

舒服吗？

嗯。

骗人。

 

董思成不知如何回答。他晕乎乎的，世界轻飘飘的，除了中本悠太鲜明的触感，仿佛没有什么是真实的。他趴在床上，如同在云上，他仿佛化掉了、洇开了，如同涓滴入海，失去了自己的形态，只有中本悠太握着他的地方仍然有个模样。

他不知道自己是不是在发抖，是紧张或者放松，快乐或者痛苦，舒服或者煎熬。他像蒸腾的水汽，破碎的镜子，只能映出中本悠太的模样。他感觉不到自己，只感觉到中本悠太触碰他的手，发皱的皮肤，滚烫的呼吸，颈间的血流，跳动的心脏，嵌入他身体里的部分。一切的一切。

 

萨特说存在主义……董思成晕晕乎乎地想。过了一会，他说我不知道、我不知道。带着薄弱的哭腔。

 

等一切冷下来，水蒸气凝聚成滴，董思成才缓慢地结成形，在床上翻过身来，看到中本悠太在抽烟。一根细细长长的女烟，夹在他指间的弹动的方式很优雅。

 

你抽烟吗？

中本悠太闻声回头：偶尔。

 

他赤裸着站在窗户前，没怕被人看见，怕烟味闷在屋里而开了窗，外面的空气有些凉。他说完便把烟掐了，最后一节烟花掸在窗外，他们的窗口外是种了花的，火星漏在一片花瓣上，那朵花之后一直留疤。

他转身走进来，董思成这才看见他腹股沟有一行日语的纹身，他没见过人把纹身纹在这么隐秘的地方，没看懂那行日语的意思。他凑过去看，头抵在中本悠太小腹上，指甲在他身上押出一道红印。中本悠太觉得痒，发出淅淅索索的笑声，没把董思成推开。

 

他说，日本有这样一个故事，仙鹤在人间跟男子欢爱了，于是便不能再成飞走，只能变作女人留在俗世。

 

董思成以为他要讲仙鹤报恩的故事，这么一听又有点不像。他对日本的民间传说不了解，也寻思着讲了个类似的。七仙女下凡来洗澡，最小的那个跟凡人相爱了，于是被贬下凡间，不能再上天宫。

中本悠太笑笑，看起来世界各国都有这样的故事。winko就像是天上的仙鹤，但我还没有把你变成女人。

 

我为什么要变成女人？

那就不变了。中本悠太撸了一床被子把董思成裹住，睡觉。

 

#

 

董思成又泡温泉又吹冷风，被中本悠太一番折腾，第二天仍不负众望的发烧了。之后两天在宾馆里躺尸，被中本悠太照顾着，哪也没去。到回程的车上董思成还有些不好，靠着中本悠太睡觉，眉心是不平整的。下了车，阳光一照，又原地满血复活。

之后董思成跟中本悠太回家，中本悠太合租的双人间，室友也是个日本人，放假回国了。

临走前风卷残云地扫过公共生活区域，这地方居然看起来颇为人模人样，乱七八糟的画材被一块巨大的白布遮着搁在角落了。客厅里残留了最后一餐的外卖盒子，没什么汤汁油水的寿司，吃得干干净净的，一小滩芥末酱油在盒子里放了两天没腐坏衰败。

董思成站在客厅中央转个圈，他转圈时手不会乱晃，稳稳当当地悬在身体两侧，像只鸟。

 

你这里还挺好。

天真。

 

中本悠太伶俐地把上个人的遗迹收拾了，端着外卖盒子踩着玻璃茶几蹦到董思成面前，董思成往后一退。

 

这里平时什么样子，你是没见过。

 

他说完就去刁董思成的嘴，董思成比他高小半个头，中本悠太引颈就戮似的凑过来，董思成被压得向后仰，不知道该不该接受这个吻。他想着中本悠太手里还端着个没盖的酱油碟子，就不敢多大地动弹，于是保持着僵硬的姿势几秒，伸手扶住了中本悠太的手臂。

中本悠太便笑了，他们的嘴唇轻轻地贴着，这个笑喂到董思成嘴边，有中本悠太刚刚吃过的话梅糖的味道。

中本悠太知道董思成不会把他推开，这个吻便用力得很，中本悠太不仅要闭眼，还要踮脚，几乎逼着董思成向后躲去。他嘴里仍有些未散去的话梅的酸味，董思成尝到了，轻轻在中本悠太舌尖上咬一下，示意他停下。

中本悠太停下了，睁开眼看他，眼睛亮亮的，一下一下地往上瞟，仿佛带出一弧弧的水光。他看了几眼，在董思成嘴角用力地吮一下，发出露骨的亲吻的声音，只是短短地一瞬，随即便离开了。

 

他笑着讲：winko真的很天真。

 

董思成微微低下眼，有些不知何为的意思。他倒不是脸皮薄或者害羞，只是对这套事情并不热衷，所以顺着中本悠太的意思由他折腾，却又总有些适时或不适时的推拒。

比如此时此刻，他想了一会，什么都没说，只是指了指中本悠太手里的饭盒，示意他丢了。

中本悠太笑着应一句遵命winko-sama，轻快地跑去丢了。董思成四处看了看，被角落里的白布下曲折的江山吸引了注意，便走过去瞧。堪堪捏着布面掀起了一个角，中本悠太丢完垃圾回来，从背后扑他，董思成往前一跄，侧腰撞在某个坚硬的有棱角的东西上，疼得直抽气。

 

诶？撞到了吗？撞到哪了给我看看。

 

还不就是给你扑的嘛。董思成无语。他看也不看地去扒中本悠太掀衣服的手，中本悠太不依，两双手缠缠绵绵地在董思成腰侧纠缠了两百回合。到双双将对方擒住，狠狠拿在手里，十指缠成九连环，鲁班再世都要解个两天两夜，谁都动弹不得的时候，两人的姿势已经不知不觉地从前后帖后背变成面对着面。

 

中本悠太看一眼董思成，讲：幼稚。

 

谁比较幼稚。董思成瞪回去，手一抬头一低，恶狠狠地咬在中本悠太不知哪只手的哪个骨节上。中本悠太轻轻吸口气，没有不快的意思，倒是艰难地把指头抻直了，抵到董思成嘴里去，压住他的舌头。

董思成被摁得轻微有点反胃，喉咙里溢出一个细小的声音。他抬眼看中本悠太，他的眼睛一如既往，仿佛有什么未尽之言，而董思成仿佛可以懂。董思成顺着中本悠太的欲念，将这根手指含住了。中本悠太勾起手指，指甲便刮着上颚，他留了不长不短的指甲，打理得干干净净，一弧白月光似的，幽幽地划过口腔内侧的黏膜。这处皮肤不经角化，稍微剐蹭便能割下皮肉，董思成吮出盐的味道，不知是出了血，还是中本悠太手指上的汗。

中本悠太在董思成的口腔里走了一圈，摸了董思成每一寸粘膜，按压了董思成每一颗牙，才缓缓地收了手，手指上沾着口水，显得亮晶晶的。

 

他也不擦，问董思成你喜欢吗？

董思成不知道这有什么可喜欢或不喜欢的，反问：那你喜欢吗？

中本悠太点点头：喜欢。

 

他说着也张开嘴，董思成看见中本悠太整整齐齐一口牙，相马似的，不知怎样算好，怎样算不好。他总是不太知道，怎样的亲吻算是好的亲吻，怎样的触摸算是好的触摸，怎样的情爱算是好的情爱。他隔着河水远远地望着，水面上映着桃花跟灯笼，俗得不可方物，有一盏红灯飘到他脚下，他因为喜欢对岸的人，所以才捡起来。

仅仅只是这样。

中本悠太张着嘴，舌下蓄积了唾液没法咽，董思成伸手在他的后槽牙上摁一下，公事公办地收回来。

 

好了，你闭上吧。

 

中本悠太闭上嘴，喉结上下滚动，追着董思成收回去的手指，在指尖上啜一下。

 

晚上他们一起看一部朴赞郁的电影，看到中间，董思成看不下去了。

他侧过脸，中本悠太的面目被电视照得花花绿绿的，头发的颜色不再浓郁入衰败的浆果，而渐渐地褪了色，倒有些未成熟的青涩模样。他的脸不平坦，从眉弓到鼻梁是跌宕的山川，因而把光影扭曲了，拼凑不成情节，可他那么专注，那么用情。董思成看不下去，也不跟中本悠太提不看了，自己起身去找喝的，被中本悠太拉住。

他跌坐回来，中本悠太翻身和他接吻，身体挡在董思成眼前，把画面遮住了。可他的眼睛仍然明亮，董思成总觉得他在倾诉，这一刻也是的。电影是一种诉说，故事讲到他眼睛里，又被他的眼睛讲出来，情节破碎，情绪却浓烈得令人心惊。

董思成看不下去，把眼睛闭上，他接吻很少闭眼，感官投入到唇齿间湿润温暖的触感，这个吻格外细致，格外缠绵。中本悠太吻完了，顺着他的下巴一路往下探，董思成由着他，有些配合的意思。

电影的台词声仍然很大，董思成能听懂一半，强迫自己不听不见，他一时间很害怕似的，握住中本悠太的腰，难得地用了劲，他不常在身体接触的事上失态，这一握却脆弱且狠切的，在无人可见处，指尖绷得很白。

董思成把中本悠太作为自身感官唯一的外延，握他如同握一块浮木。中本悠太察觉了，他在董思成的锁骨上留恋，仿佛在啜不存在的水，董思成有些意味不明的颤抖。

他咬着他，说不要怕。

 

我没有怕。董思成想，我只是不知道怎么接受。这部电影也好，别的什么也好。

他一直在尝试，他接受中本悠太在他身上的表达与倾泻，中本悠太用嘴唇代替画笔，在他身上作了一副写意的油彩。董思成摒弃一切，只是感受中本悠太在他身上的停留，他从曾不这样用力地觉知谁的存在，嘴唇的形状，走过的路径，的呼吸悬在皮肤上方一寸，有海洋季风的温暖，频率比一枚钟摆稍快。

董思成由着中本悠太将一切印进身体里。

他终于睁开眼，一只手从后腰探进衣服的下摆，捏住了中本悠太胯骨上一块突起。

 

我知道你想……董思成说，我可以……

我知道。

 

中本悠太从颈侧一路爬回来，停在耳后一块三角形的禁区，细腻的皮肉没人碰过，董思成痒得想躲，愣是咬着牙没躲，坦然给中本悠太享用。

 

中本悠太吃相优雅，不急不缓地说：我不仅要你允许，我希望你喜欢。

我喜不喜欢重要吗？

重要。

董思成转过脸，亲一亲中本悠太的耳廓，说：我喜欢你，这样不够吗？

 

中本悠太不说话，从耳后越过去，落到董思成的后颈，落到他突起的颈椎，紧绷的斜方肌，中本悠太人体学得不错，沿着骨骼肌肉走，像一柄医用手术刀。可他的嘴唇生得很软，让人觉察不到任何危险，他亲吻董思成时极尽优柔，像是浸淫过肉欲的缠绵，而这双唇又不潮湿，像是干爽的风，温柔地将他辐照了。

董思成将脖子拉得很长，这段路没有尽头似的，是一种反反复复的、与危险一线之隔的温柔。董思成闭上眼，发出一声喟叹般的叹息。

 

中本悠太在他耳边问，舒服吗。

董思成说，我会睡着的。

那睡吧。中本悠太抬起头亲一下他的脸颊。睡吧。

 

董思成便闭着眼，中本悠太的手落在他身上，再一次落在他身上，隔着一层薄薄的、冰冰凉的真丝睡衣，像撞上了一片洁白的云。电影姗姗播到结局，罪人与罪人和解，雪的颜色把墙壁照得很白，董思成把中本悠太拉到自己身上，说你别弄了。

中本悠太安安静静地，不弄了。他抱住董思成，两人蜷在窄窄的长沙发上，保持着如履薄冰的平衡，风吹草动都能将人吹翻下去。  
却也没有。

 

那安静像是另一个世界。在人声鼎沸的尘世缓缓地沉下去了，沉到无边的平和的水底。

 

#

 

董思成有迟钝的自觉，他知道自己在很多情况下无法满足中本悠太的祸心，所以珍重地回应中本悠太的珍重。他那么喜欢这个人，并不会因此感到快乐或不快乐，中本悠太说他是鹤，是七情六欲天生断了一条祸根的佛子，是不是倒也无所谓。他总是可以应允，总是可以接受。

 

中本悠太忽而说，你来睡我吧。

 

董思成吓一跳，两人便从沙发上滚下来了。滚下来时董思成张牙舞爪地一番胡乱抓扯，没抓稳什么东西，倒把白布扯下来了。连带着底下一堆不稳当的东西哐哐当当地砸了一地。

董思成被白布劈头盖脸地罩着，闻到一股浓重的画材的化学味，手在身边胡乱地一摸，又摸了一手粘粘的颜料。中本悠太率先挣脱了站起来，连连喊停，说石膏像打碎了，你别乱摸，会扎了手。

董思成不摸了，摸摸索索，把白布扯了扯了扔到一边，留下两个花花绿绿的手印，中本悠太把他拎起来，浴袍在混乱中被扯掉了，白花花的皮肉晃着董思成的眼。他拉着董思成往身上一拽，董思成怕踩着碎石膏，被拽得晃晃荡荡地，扑到中本悠太胸口上，手掌在他背后曳出一道长长的颜料的痕迹。

中本悠太笑得很好看。

 

你睡我吧。

我不知道怎么……

没关系，我可以教你。

可是……

没有可是。中本悠太拿一根手指封住了董思成的嘴。不可以吗？你不愿意吗？

 

董思成从来不会不愿意。

于是他便顺着中本悠太的意，把手上的油彩洗干净了，沾了满满的润滑回来，小心翼翼地放进中本悠太身体里。他们用后背位，这个姿势看得更清楚，中本悠太把头胸压下去，尾椎恬不知耻地扬起来，方便董思成操作。

董思成沉默地来回，他有咬指甲的习惯，手上也没有常年写字或画画留下的茧，倒是很灵活的，骨节突出但不尖锐，是毫无威胁的柔软。中本悠太指导他动，从一根手指到两根，旋转，轻轻地张开，触摸肠壁的褶皱——

中本悠太的热度是灼人的，像要把的董思成的指纹烫化了。他勾一勾手指，中本悠太便发出一声急促的喘息，董思成做这种事的时候总是安静的，但中本悠太却会回应他的每一个动作。十指连心，甚至他手腕的脉搏跳一下，中本悠太都会似有所感地一抖。

 

中本悠太是倾泻的美，他的存在即是表达，每个人都可以在他身上摘走些什么，每个人都可以玩赏。

欲念是荒原上的火种，是生命蛮荒的火种，如此种种，董思成都不能理解。他是仙鹤，是飞上天的蚌，一张口便会从云间跌落，跌落回人间，与众生同罪了。

罪人与罪人方能相互谅解，这样的爱欲如同幼兽，囚禁圈养在眼中，炽烈而冷酷。

 

中本悠太的背上落着一道五彩斑斓的颜料，而董思成洁洁净净的，仿佛古希腊圣童的大理石雕塑，半长不短的头发乖顺地垂在耳侧，目光如水，非男非女非长非幼，是世间纯粹的造物。

中本悠太趴着，仍想扭头看他的脸，这姿势容易折着脖子，董思成目光一闪，伸手护住了。

他便露出半个生动的眼角，姹紫嫣红的眼尾有一道火光，眼底映出一个董思成的模样，如同在十六层地狱烧化的瓷偶。中本悠太惊叫着，如同鸟类求偶，喉音缠绵，他比董思成更像是鹤。纤长的脖子婉转地扭着，被人间的情色困住了。

董思成无师自通，把第四根手指伸进去。指节在其中屈起。

 

董、董思成。

 

中本悠太很少叫他全名。董思成把中本悠太的头小心翼翼地摆回去。

 

别看。

 

他俯下身，贴上中本悠太的背，没干的颜料黏黏的，粘在他的胸前，也叫他有了些斑斓的声色。中本悠太身上有化学溶剂的味道，有雪松的香水味，有一种纯粹的人体的气味。

像在温暖跟潮湿的地方生了霉。万物在腐败，菌落是剧毒般的猩红色。像鲜艳的花，吸引昆虫来取食，越是在凋零前，越显出一种沉重的殊艳，花蜜被发酵了一半，是酸的、橘黄的颜色。

中本悠太跟蜜似的，汗液有一种发酵的酸味。他像原始的动物逗引异性般，散发出极其衰败又极其甜蜜的味道。

这气味几乎是野蛮的。

 

董思成深吸一口气。

他低下头，在中本悠太看不见的地方，有一个人类男性的婴孩在董思成身上降生了。

 

Fin.


End file.
